crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit 2
]] The Nanosuit 2 is the second iteration of Crynet Systems' Nanosuit, replacing the older Nanosuit 1 (though presumably only on a limited scale) and was introduced 4 years after the creation of the first Nanosuit and thus much more advanced than the Nanosuit 1 ever was. Alcatraz and Prophet are currently the only known wearers of the Nanosuit 2. With the introduction of the Nanosuit 2, it the most technologically advanced piece of equipment in human hands. It is the player's Nanosuit in Crysis 2 Overview The first Nanosuit, while considered practically perfect, still had its flaws and was already being threatened by the North Korean's iteration of the suit. The Nanosuit 2 addressed the flaws of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice increases fuel cell capacity of the Nanosuit 2 by 20%, which allows the wearer to stay in cloak mode longer and withstand more damage, while also giving the suit a 32% increase in strength and speed, allowing dramatically increased physical performance while consuming less energy than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril artificial muscle, the new suit is able to generate up to 450 N of force and up to 10,000 G of contractile acceleration. The suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (IEP) Liquid Armor (a fast-twitch reflex copolymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes, and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. The suit also improves upon data collection technology. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration and Delivery AI (SECOND) which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonial) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. SECOND continuously regulates dopamine, lactatic acid, and corticorstroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and trycyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. History The development history of the N2 is not known, other than the fact that it was created 4 years after the introduction of the first Crynet Nanosuit. Nanosuit Modes Armor: Suit power is diverted to CryFibril nano-muscle to deflect incoming high speed objects by tightening of the suit's outer weave and increasing suit armor density. This decreases the suit's power, rather than the user's health. It should be noted that due to the the suit's outer layer increasing in density when in armor mode, footsteps are louder and the wearer's stealth properties are decreased if operating on certain terrain, such as concrete or brick. Tactical: This mode allows improved collection of information. It allows the wearer to 'mark' numerous things, such as enemies, corpses and weapons, which will appear on the wearer's radar from then on, allowing future reference. This mode also significantly decreases ambient noise, allowing the wearer to hear even to most quiet conversations in noisy environments. The information gathered can also be relayed to allied units. This is the most vulnerable suit mode, and should only be used for reconnaissance. Infiltration: This suit mode dramatically softens the user's movements and allows a greater awareness of the surroundings. It also grants the user cloak mode, which manipulates the suit's CryFibril to divert light from the human visible spectrum, allowing the wearer to blend into the environment. This mode constantly demands energy to operate, and moving will cause the suit's energy to drain at a fast rate. Remaining motionless, however, requires less energy, allowing the user to stay cloaked longer and appear more blended with the environment. Power: This suit function combines the Strength and Speed modes of the previous Nanosuit, and increases the wearer's speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, and brute strength on an immense level, granting the user superhuman physical prowess. However, strenuous actions will drain the suit's energy rapidly, and the operator is vulnerable when in this mode. Specifications and Armor Components *Coltan-titanium exoskeleton; all insertion points carboplatinum-reinforced *Gold-cobalt oxide lattice (increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%) *Nanocircuitry; force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates *Ionic Electroactive Polymer (IEP) Liquid Armor; fast-twitch reflex copolymer with coloidal doped ceramics and copper nanolattice in ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix *Dual-intake UV/Hepafilters (traps particulates down to 500nm, kills biologicals, neutralizes wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow) *Monocular stereopsis and range finding (unsurpassed depth perception even through single lense) *Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation) *Six-thousand-channel dynamic telemetry integration (ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise) *Continuous realtime derivation and analysis of all proximate tacticle objectives consistent with stored parameteres Gallery File:Nanosuit 0013.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating File:500x nanosuit 0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases File:500x nanosuit 0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area File:500x nanosuit 0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column File:500x nanosuit 0003.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions File:500x nanosuit 0015.jpg| File:500x nanosuit 0016.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0001.jpg Category:Nanosuit